


Carpe Nocturm

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Begging, Cock Ring, Coming Untouched, M/M, Military Kink, Rimming, Slight Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets punished by Captain Watson. Alls fun though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Nocturm

Sherlock pressed his hips down, feeling John's short nails catch against the skin on his arse, and John's tongue slipping wetly from behind his balls softly up to his hole and then back down again. He choked back a quiet sob, his cock straining against the vibrating ring at the base of his dick, it's power setting on full. John laughed in the back of his throat, his breath huffing out against Sherlock's balls. John's hands tightened for a moment, shifting Sherlock back to where he wanted him.   
Sherlock's hands were bound above his head, on one of the metal bars of John's headboard. Sherlock balled his hands into fists, veins pressed tightly against his skin as he pulled his hands this way and that, trying to get some pressure on his cock, as John teased him lightly. He had been kept like this for the better part of an hour now, as a punishment for some experiment or something that went wrong and left one of John's jumpers burnt.   
John finally pressed his tongue against the rim of Sherlock's hole, the feeling vanishing as fleetingly as it appeared, and Sherlock let out a long keening whine.   
"P-Please, Captain." He whispered, eyes opening as he lulled his head forward to watch John move away from between his legs to look up at Sherlock, crinking his neck as he did.   
"Yes, Sherlock?" John tapped his fingers against Sherlock's arse, each tap getting ever so slightly harder. Sherlock found it increasingly difficult to think.   
"Please let me cum, Captain."  
"I don't think you deserve it just yet, Private Holmes. Do you think you've learnt your punishment yet?" John's hand came down once with a harsh slap upon Sherlock's arse. Sherlock's entire body shook with the shock of it before he let out a low groan, nodding his head.  
"Tell you what, Holmes. I'll give you a deal. You can cum-" Sherlock thrusted his hips impatiently forward at that, a whimper escaping him. John continued, "But only from me rimming you."   
"N-No, Captain Watson, please-"  
"All or nothing, Private." John wiggled his eyebrows before moving back down to properly rim Sherlock this time, his tongue slowly working it's way from his rim to just barely breaching Sherlock. John's hand moved upwards to remove the ring from around Sherlock's cock, throwing it somewhere else on the bed. Sherlock let out a low constant stream of whines and moans as he grinded down onto John's face, chasing his orgasm with gusto.   
He felt John slowly push one finger inside of Sherlock, crooking it to press it against Sherlock's prostate, his tongue still playing with the over-sensitive nerve-endings on Sherlock's rim, feeling the way Sherlock stretched slightly around his finger.  
Sherlock panted as he bucked his hips upwards, feeling not enough, not enough, just as John pressed his finger against his prostate again, he saw white as he came, his body going tight as a bow before relaxing.   
John pulled his finger out, wiping it on the blanket as he kissed his way up Sherlock's sweat and cum covered stomach before giving him a peck on the lips, to reach up and untie Sherlock's hands. Sherlock melted underneath him, pulling John down to rut against his thigh and to whisper more delightfully dirty things to his Captain Watson


End file.
